Butterflies
by InFieryPeace
Summary: Songfic to 'Butterflies' by The Stereos. Sad HitsuHina.


This is my second story, and it will make A LOT more sense if you read this.

The timeline is kinda messed up, so the little numbers at the end of the paragraphs correspond to up here. I'll tell you where the event is on the timeline.

1- After Momo leaves

2- When she is leaving (before 1)

3- Just after they start dating/ confess/ whatever (before 1,2 &4)]

4- After 2 by about a year or two, but before 3 by maybe a month

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Bleach, or 'Butterflies' by the Stereos, but I really like both.

Glazed over turquoise eyes surveyed the outside world, noting deep within him that it was snowing, and overcast. Toshiro didn't particularly care about this little tidbit; his life had ceased to hold meaning. He tried to drown the sorrow that her leaving had caused him in paperwork, and his daily routine as the captain of the tenth, but nothing could stop it. He had been totally and completely happy with her, and she with him, but outside forces drew her away. She was being continually harassed for the Aizen incident, and it got so bad that she simply went to the living world. Permanently. **(1)**

_You said I gave you butterflies__  
__Then you flew out of my life_

"Toshiro, goodbye", those whispered words were just barely caught by his ears. In a swirl of shihakusho, and hair that she rarely let down from its bun, she turned and walked into the brilliant light of the senkaimon. Just before the door closed, a single hell butterfly flew into the light, signaling the last of her. **(2)**__

_When I'm beside you it's enough to blow my mind__  
__I heard you whisper that you wanted to be mine__  
__And I was always hoping that I could find someone like you (someone like you)__  
__The way you take my hand and the way you touch my face__  
__It got me thinking that I don't wanna be no other place__  
__It got me thinking that I have felt someone like you (someone like you)_

Toshiro looked around, at the little grove that he and Momo were slow dancing in. Unlike some others, he was not one to be seen dancing, with or without someone else, but it added a nice effect. It was fairly small, but the newly blossomed cherry blossoms scattered the moon beams, so the forest floor was like a silver leopard pelt. The effect was incredibly romantic, and it had Toshiro wondering if there was anyone else that he would be there with. Unable to come up with an answer, he was about to sink deeper into his thoughts when a light touch to his cheek shook him out of it. He shivered slightly, and looked down into Momo's moonlight face, a question in his eyes, when she whispered quietly, so he almost heard it, then leaned forward and kissed him gently. It was quick, and she soon pulled away, but he promptly mirrored her movements, hugging her closer to him. When she responded, it was shy & hesitant, but you could tell that this was what she had been hoping for. **(3)**__

_But it ain't like that__  
__Lets turn the time back__  
__To when you told me you had to take your heart back__  
__You had me waiting__  
__Anticipating__  
__Everything we could've been_

He folded up the little note that his significant other had left him. It was a rather melancholy little note, and he wondered what she had on her mind, so he flashed his way to the place just outside of the Seireitei that had been specified.

When he found her, looking over the little lake that they would come to in their childhood, he knew something was wrong. She looked sad and peaceful at the same time, like she had made an eminent decision. She turned to look at him, her eyes softening ever so slightly as he sat down beside her, haori rippling.

"What did you want to tell me?" He asked when she said nothing. After a deep breath, she looked into his eyes. Surprised to see tears forming there, he raised a hand, but she swatted it away.

"I'm leaving. And I'll need to take my heart back, as your not coming with me." Confused, weary eyes opened slightly wider as she got up and walked a couple steps way, never giving him a chance to respond. From a spot a metre or so away, she flash stepped off. Already standing up, flashing to the point where she was just, he could have sworn that he felt a tear hit his face. **(4)**__

_You said I gave you butterflies__  
__Then you flew out of my life, baby__  
__Butterflies__  
__Then you flew out of my life___

_And in the morning when the sun was coming up__  
__I had you with me never wanting to wake up__  
__And I couldn't let go because I was with someone like you (someone like you)__  
__But when you flew away it didn't feel right__  
__Girl, I was changing and nothing I could take could change your mind__  
__Even though you let me go I still want someone like you (someone like you)__  
_

_You said I gave you butterflies__  
__Gave you butterflies__  
__Gave you butterflies__  
__Gave you butterflies __  
__(Gave you butterflies)__  
__Then you flew out of my life_

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. It's only my second story, so no flames please, but constructive criticism is really appreciated!__


End file.
